Five Nights At Freddys Roleplay Wiki:Chat/Logs/18 September 2015
03:37 at least the Chica gif its cool. 03:37 * Manglytyg pokes back o3o 03:37 Shaggy: If you don't kill us Mr.Aniamtronic we'll give you Scooby snacks! 03:37 * Hiyo92 is killed 03:37 * Scaryreader12 pokes again o3o 03:38 i cri 03:38 just a lil 03:38 when I feel like letting go 03:38 * Manglytyg noms scary 03:38 * CryoticYoshi is lonely kirby 03:38 *hears someone fart* That's not what Hiyo meant by letting go!! XD 03:38 Hey Hux 03:38 ... 03:38 Hello 03:39 * Scaryreader12 is nommed ;-; 03:39 Scary. 03:39 how r u 03:39 leri gou 03:39 Shut up 03:39 wait 03:39 Heyo Hux 03:39 leri gou 03:39 sowwy 03:39 leri gouuuuu 03:39 Chat is lagging 03:39 cuty hux 03:39 ok no 03:39 not for me hiyo 03:39 frick I meant scary 03:39 * Scaryreader12 lets the bird go 03:39 Hi Hux you pomfy horse 03:40 Hay 03:40 Is for- damn 03:40 * Hiyo92 parties 03:40 Hux are you reading that comic again 03:40 I killed my depression 03:40 Nick is for Nick 03:40 Good Hux 03:40 * Scaryreader12 writes something 03:40 Nice 03:40 * Hiyo92 hugs Hux 03:40 I did too a few months ago 03:40 * Scaryreader12 eats on Mangly's arm o3o 03:40 Hopefully it won't be back anytime soon : ) 03:40 * Hiyo92 gives Hux a horse hug 03:40 It might 03:41 * Scaryreader12 looks at Mangly 03:41 * Scaryreader12 o3o 03:42 http://i.imgur.com/LsctFVm.png 03:42 oops 03:42 http://i.imgur.com/LsctFVm.png 03:42 lol oops 03:42 malk 03:42 * Scaryreader12 hugs Mangly 03:42 * Manglytyg hugs back 03:42 * Scaryreader12 o3o 03:42 o3o 03:43 https://data.archive.horse/4ch/mlp/image/1419/11/1419112007361.png "gives Hux a horse hug" 03:43 : 3 03:43 Hux do you like horses 03:43 Nope 03:43 Hux is a horse 03:43 Not even a little bit 03:43 Nope 03:43 * Scaryreader12 noms on Mangly's arm o3o 03:43 it pisses me off when i have to send the same fucking link twice before someone clicks on it 03:43 Why is that 03:44 * Hiyo92 gives FFoxy a chill pill 03:44 Take this 03:44 Wait Hux your a horse but you dont like them 03:44 * Scaryreader12 keeps nomming on Mangly's arm 03:44 no i don't want a chill pill and i already ate a CHILLi dog today 03:44 *is shot for horrible puns and horrible references* 03:44 * Manglytyg gives ffoxy malk instead 03:44 * Hiyo92 is the one who shot him 03:45 for fucks sake 03:45 * Scaryreader12 sits on Mangly's arm 03:45 * Hiyo92 gives FFoxy's bleeding corpse a chill pill 03:45 K Back 03:45 *throws the malk at mangly* 03:45 What did I miss 03:45 * Manglytyg cuddles scary 03:45 I ALREADY TOLD YOU I HATE THAT FUCKING JOKE 03:45 idk springy 03:45 oh shit 03:45 * CalimTheCrystalGem charges kamehameha 03:45 i think i hit my laptop 03:45 fuck 03:45 boop 03:45 lol 03:45 * Scaryreader12 squeaks 03:46 poob 03:46 How many times did you hit your laptop before FFoxy? 03:46 am i getting kicked for that 03:46 never 03:46 oh 03:46 i've never hit my laptop before until today 03:46 Huh 03:46 lol hit your laptop 03:46 * Scaryreader12 has a heart attack 03:46 and holy fuck i'm paranoid it's gonna turn off lmao 03:46 That's a surprise 03:46 Mangly can you stop fucking laughing at me? 03:46 * Manglytyg gives scary cpr 03:46 No worries I will 03:46 *implodes* 03:46 * Scaryreader12 wakes up 03:46 * Scaryreader12 hugs Mangly 03:47 I'm gonna go read some comics and get away from this negativity I'm feeling : )O 03:47 * Manglytyg hugs back 03:47 I once grabbed my laptop thrown it against a wall it's the same laptop I use today 03:47 Your feeling negativity hux 03:47 ok 03:47 This chat is giving off negative vibes so I'm gonna replace them with good ones 03:47 Don't worry 03:47 Ah good 03:48 Banana. 03:48 ? 03:48 Pears. 03:49 whatever that is 03:49 Apples. 03:50 Apple bl 03:50 Who doesn't have school on Friday. 03:50 WILL YOU FUCKING STOP WITH THE APPLEBLOOM BULLSHIT 03:50 I don't 03:50 I don't have school. 03:50 :] 03:50 Homeschooled? 03:50 Suspended? 03:50 uh can someone make an page called "Like the Wolfox"? because I can't create pages. 03:50 the first one 03:50 Oh 03:51 And, tbh, who has been suspended before? 03:51 Guys I think my roommate just had an orgasm without masturbating , he's watching a football game and then suddenly he starts cheering loudly 03:51 What 03:51 more loader than usual. 03:51 Eh 03:51 Anyine have a kk account? 03:51 *anyone 03:51 *kik 03:52 Would be cool if Apples did bloom though 03:52 nope? no one can? okay.. 03:52 okay 03:52 Yes 03:52 STOP 03:52 WITH THE APPLEBLOOM 03:52 FOR FUCKS SAKE 03:52 Applebloom? 03:52 Caps please 03:52 I think it's a wikia thing tough 03:52 Bloomapples. 03:52 he keeps mentioning my deviantART username .-. 03:53 uh. 03:53 oh 03:53 and it's pissing me off i'm going to implode and hit my laptop again holy shit 03:53 HAH 03:53 * CalimTheCrystalGem waits until this stupid thing get fixed 03:53 oh fuck i punched the screen 03:53 FUCK 03:53 HAHA 03:53 lol 03:53 I'm sorry. 03:53 did i already tell you to stop laughing at me mangly 03:53 Guess stop with the harassment seriously 03:53 ^ 03:53 I am so sorry ffoxy 03:53 Yor are bating FFoxy 03:53 *bating 03:53 *baiting 03:54 You a closet brony FFoxy? Not judging just asking. 03:54 bating? bat-ing? 03:54 no 03:54 okay 03:54 turning into bats? 03:54 i was a brony way before i left the fandom 03:54 oksorry 03:54 I meant baiting 03:54 wait 03:54 wat 03:54 holy fuck 03:54 this new imgur design looks weird af 03:54 "i was a brony way before i left the fandom" 03:54 Uh... 03:54 FFoxy please watch your swering 03:55 *swearing 03:55 (GG) SUKIE 03:55 but i thought swearing was allowed here... 03:55 Hipster FFoxy. 03:55 I don't know if there is a swearing issue here though 03:55 esssive swearing 03:55 oh 03:55 * Hiyo92 puts sunglasses on FFoxy even though Foxy is indoors 03:55 *FFoxy 03:55 every message ive seen you type had a swear word 03:56 Dammit 03:56 So please becarefu; 03:56 oh 03:56 Even the imgur link? 03:56 Sigh the spelling 03:56 oh yeah speaking of imgur 03:56 the new design looks weird 03:56 does hell count as a cuss word 03:56 Guys 03:57 Look I'm not going to ban anyone unless I need to. i will say warnings before I kick though 03:57 If you were a animal what would you be? 03:57 No hell s fine to say 03:57 I would be a monkey. 03:57 i'd be a kitten : D 03:57 I would be 03:57 * Hiyo92 hugs the kitten 03:57 maybe 03:57 I'd be anthro wolf or cat 03:57 A gohan. 03:57 and i'm not kitten, i really would be a kitten 03:57 I would be anthro fox 03:57 :P 03:57 hAHAHA PUNS 03:57 or wolf 03:57 *cough* 03:58 and holy crud i have so many roblox tabs open 03:58 Why 03:58 why 03:58 I'm playing roblox right now. 03:58 guys Like the Wolfox can you not put the delete thing in this page? Im going to edit and is problably turning into edit conflict. 03:58 Ah ok SB 03:58 so i can play ROBLOX 500 times : D 03:58 kol 03:59 and yes i do play roblox 03:59 * Hiyo92 eats a bar of soap 03:59 i also draw roblox 03:59 here's proof : D http://i.imgur.com/LsctFVm.png 03:59 I'm in a roblox 03:59 FFoxy 03:59 Roblox name pls 03:59 We believe you. 03:59 it's connormck 04:00 yes i have half of my last name and my first name in there 04:00 * Hiyo92 noms a rabbit 04:00 * Manglytyg licks scary 04:00 * Scaryreader12 ;-; 04:00 MURDER 04:00 * Scaryreader12 is scared of Hiyo 04:00 Sigh poor scary 04:00 really hiyo why 04:00 * Scaryreader12 holds Mangly ;-; 04:01 * Hiyo92 picks up Scary 04:01 * Hiyo92 holds Scary 04:01 * Hiyo92 gives Scary a carrot 04:01 * Hiyo92 puts Scary down 04:01 * Manglytyg pulls scary away from hiyo 04:01 * Manglytyg picks scary up 04:01 * Scaryreader12 noms on the carrot scared 04:02 I will eat a rabbit I don't know 04:02 But I do know Scary. 04:02 So I wouldn't do that. 04:02 * Hiyo92 sips a cup of soda 04:02 * Scaryreader12 wants soda 04:02 * Scaryreader12 gets myself some soda 04:02 * Manglytyg gives scary sode 04:02 * Hiyo92 shares soda with Scary 04:02 oh 04:02 nmv 04:02 * Hiyo92 drinks soda alone again 04:02 yeah 04:03 * Scaryreader12 drinks me soda 04:03 * Scaryreader12 o3o 04:03 * Manglytyg o3o 04:04 Besides Scary just because you're my friend doesn't mean I'll stop eating your kind (Doesn't mean I will eat you) It's like if I were friends with a cow I wouldn't stop eating beef. 04:04 But I wouldn't eat that cow. 04:05 * Scaryreader12 "Trigga." 04:05 * Manglytyg grabs scarys tail 04:05 * Hiyo92 grabs Mangly 04:05 Someone grab me 04:05 * Scaryreader12 tail is grabbed ;-; 04:06 you like scary 04:06 Lets start a person train 04:06 * Scaryreader12 "Let go of me tail Mangly.." ;-; 04:06 no? 04:06 Fine.. 04:06 Whateva 04:06 * Manglytyg lets go 04:06 * Hiyo92 lets go of Mangly 04:07 * Scaryreader12 hops away 04:08 * Manglytyg grabs scarys tail 04:08 o3o 04:08 * Scaryreader12 whimpers 04:09 * Manglytyg plays with it 04:09 * Scaryreader12 ;-; 04:09 i really need scribblenauts unlimited ;w; 04:09 * Manglytyg pulls it 04:09 * Scaryreader12 squeaks,cries 04:09 * Manglytyg lets go 04:10 * Scaryreader12 ;-; 04:10 * Manglytyg cuddles scary 04:12 Gfor. 04:12 * Scaryreader12 covers eyes with my hands,crying 04:12 * Manglytyg comforts scary 04:12 * Scaryreader12 ;-; "Why pull me tail?" 04:12 wu 04:13 I don't know scary 04:13 I think I have Scrubblenawts Unlumited. 04:13 ;^; 04:14 umg 04:14 can eye has eet 04:14 Dont cry scary 04:14 plzzz 04:14 Noh 04:14 i'll bane u 04:14 Noh 04:14 * Scaryreader12 keeps crying 04:14 pls 04:14 Noh 04:14 wait 04:15 wii u or pc. 04:15 3DS. 04:15 ...trolled. 04:15 i need de pee cee version 04:16 Gtg 04:16 u trolled m 04:16 e 04:16 u fuk 04:16 Guys I just met someone who doesn't know what the word fandom means 04:16 * GforGolden de 04:16 the thing is 04:16 I asked him if he's new to the internet 04:16 he said no 04:16 bye scary 04:16 I asked him how old he was 04:16 he said 18 04:16 can sum1 gimme scribblenauts unlimited on steem PLSS 04:16 How much shit is in that pile of words? 04:17 K Bye 04:17 *bull shit 04:17 Bye scury I guess 04:17 dis is de gaem i wunt http://store.steampowered.com/app/218680/ 04:18 That guy... Has to bull shitting me. 04:19 * GforGolden hovers over to Multikick button 04:19 oh 04:19 Oh okey 04:19 gimme scribblenauts unlimited on steem now or i keeck u all 04:19 * Hiyo92 sits on the ground 04:19 plz 04:19 nuh 04:19 I don have it I swear 04:19 * Manglytyg grabs hiyos tail 04:20 Gfor noh 04:20 * Hiyo92 's tail is grab 04:20 gfor yes 04:20 Nohh 04:20 wtf 04:20 * Manglytyg pulls it 04:20 * Hiyo92 is pulled 04:20 * GforGolden enters in Melody's username in 04:20 why 04:20 first person to b keecked 04:20 Luke... 04:20 Luke halp 04:20 Run... 04:20 * Manglytyg lets go of it 04:20 * Hiyo92 grabs Mangly's tail 04:21 * GforGolden hovers over to Kick button 04:21 hehe 04:21 * Hiyo92 cuts it off 04:21 * Hiyo92 eats it 04:21 * Melodyblast627 kicks self. 04:21 * Manglytyg grows another tail 04:21 MC RUN 04:21 K 04:21 Hah u dont have tu do eet skrub 04:21 * Hiyo92 runs away from Gfor 04:21 * MCGPY, the duke runs 04:21 DON BE KICKED 04:22 all you have to do is pay 4 dollars and 99 cents for a steam game and gift it to me that's all my friend : ) 04:22 * MCGPY, the duke uses boost to run faster 04:22 I'm broke tho (sad faic) 04:22 I- I don't have a steam account... 04:22 * Hiyo92 tries to lie 04:22 Can't, too busy running 04:22 and there's no taxes applied whatsoever 04:22 * Hiyo92 hides 04:23 *Sits down* 04:23 Hiyo, why am I running? 04:23 Because 04:23 you don wanna be kicked do u? 04:24 No 04:26 Ok 04:27 * Melodyblast627 noscopes chat. 04:28 *Stabs Melody*... 04:29 * Melodyblast627 is not stabbed because is not roleplaying. 04:30 Hey peeps! 04:30 yo 04:30 His boots r mine! 04:31 wot m83 04:32 I'm gonna open a can a whoopass! 04:32 I'm scared now. 04:32 Why?...are you scared of me? 04:33 No, I heard these footsteps but no one was there. 04:33 You killed flipyap,...yapflip..flipytheyap.. 04:34 well you must be a jumpy little frenchfry 04:34 No that's his brother! 04:34 You still killed him! 04:34 ahem, talking to Melody. 04:34 I'm not a frenchfry though. 04:35 so intervene even if you werent talking to me 04:35 and now, silence 04:36 People idle, enjoy the silence. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=diT3FvDHMyo 04:37 hey look a link! 04:37 * GforGolden secretly completes math homework 04:37 I don't have school tomorror. 04:38 So I don't have to homework. 04:38 I don't have school. 04:38 i have to turn in my whole math folder. 04:38 i wanna get a 100% bonus on my friggin math test 04:38 everyone does Jaspeh. 04:38 u wot m8 10:20 not u betch 2 10:20 nk 10:20 no me 10:20 me 10:20 me 10:20 me 10:21 me 10:21 am h0t n bootifool 10:21 no 10:21 me 10:22 * Pinkgirl234 jumps in 10:23 * ArkaineDestiny kicks Pinkgirl234 out. 10:23 * Pinkgirl234 scissor kicks him 10:23 M8 pls 10:24 Pink no 10:24 Ur not mlg 10:24 Ghetsis noh 10:24 K. 10:24 Deal with it. B) 10:24 mlg pings me 10:24 MLG Pings me too 10:24 Deal with your lack of MLG? 10:24 Ok 10:24 Uhhh no 10:24 plz 10:25 How is everyone by the way? 10:25 gud 10:25 Pretty relaxed. 10:26 I am good 10:26 Me too 10:26 Exams are finally done 10:27 But Science was a pain in the tail.. 10:27 i live in chile but im half-filipino 10:27 soz K. 10:27 I am FIlipino too 10:27 * AnimatronicHurricane eats isaw 10:27 * Filipino 10:27 Ah nice Pink 10:27 Sino Filipino dito 10:28 I am half DONKEY half SUNFLOWER 10:28 things havent been good since wednesday night. 10:28 wot m8 10:28 Did someone say 10:28 no 10:28 nobody said anything 10:28 * Soundwave The Decepticon Communications Officer walks away 10:28 Sunflower? 10:29 Pink.... 10:29 i am half horse half conehead zombie 10:29 @Jedha Hurricane admits to be half - Filipino.. 10:29 What? 10:29 Nothing nevermind 10:29 my moms favorite flower is sunflower 10:29 so lol 10:29 >moms 10:30 I am not sure but I think I might have seen a Sunflower in the Philippines 10:30 i am half idiot half bucket-head zombie 10:30 Boop boop. 10:30 wot 10:30 But even if I do, all I can say is they are pretty rare 10:30 beep boop 10:30 Hmmmmm I think they grow on Baguio 10:30 bop 10:30 Hi Mangled! *glomps her like a baws* 10:30 pings 10:30 * Mangledmeddlingmetal is gomped like a baws. 10:30 >gomped 10:30 * Mangledmeddlingmetal hugs back. 10:30 Hi! 10:31 *Zetta is waiting to be written 10:31 Glomp glomp into the room 10:31 :[[]]3 10:31 beep boop,son 10:31 beep boop 10:31 I got an achievment called "OMGWTFBBQ" for killing someone with Pyro's taunt kill 10:31 I don't know as much shit about games as people like Ghetsis 10:31 Honest. 10:31 lol 10:31 *Zetta is still getting ready to be written 10:32 * AnimatronicHurricane parks pinks butt in front of a tv showing aldub 10:32 Wot 10:33 Ah nice 10:33 *Zetta blast a Gigantic Zetta beam on a random person 10:34 i cannot sleep from what happened last wednesday 10:35 Pink how was your exams btw 10:35 i thought someone was shaking my bed 10:35 Science was a pain in the tail 10:35 Let me guess 10:35 We're into Physics now! 10:35 Cells 10:35 then it was actually shaking the whole clity 10:35 Heck Math is even easier than that one 10:36 something strange is happening to my steam account 10:36 i thought it was a dream 10:36 Hmmmmmmm English is much more better 10:36 English and Values are the best 10:36 then my bedroom door is swaying like heck 10:36 pink does your school has a subject named H.E.L.E 10:37 That was back at the Elementary department 10:37 The term for that subject in high school now is TLE 10:37 Since the Earth has a big hole in the wall the sun is making an extreme solar heat causing most of the earth's ground dry making an Earthquake much more efficient to happen 10:37 Oh god Science logic here help 10:38 http://steamcommunity.com/sharedfiles/filedetails/?id=520186687 i don't even know why i took a screenshot of this 10:38 * Soundwave The Decepticon Communications Officer is obvious 10:38 did someone say earthquake? 10:38 Yes 10:38 Earthquakes... 10:38 Hey Anamitronic 10:38 Why Pyro looks like he's going to use a Kamehameha 10:38 Japan recently have earthquakes 10:39 well , the shaking thing last wednesday was freaky 10:39 Yeah earthquackes are heavy there 10:39 that was just strong 10:39 The center of Luzon didn't get an earthquake 10:39 what the fudge is happening to chile cri cri 10:39 What was the best Skyrim boss fight? 10:39 Ebony Warrior 10:39 Shaking during Wednesday? 10:39 yes 10:40 I honestly didn't feel something like that 10:40 I think Miraak was a good fight. 10:40 The day went on like any other day 10:40 im in chile dood 10:40 then people say its an "Earthquake" 10:40 i dont think so 10:40 The Ebony Warrior is much more powerful though 10:40 does anybody might know that strange thing? 10:41 I've never met the Ebony Warrior... 10:41 Oh shoot 10:41 Miraak healed 3 times using the Dragon Souls, count that and he has far more health than the Ebony Warrior. 10:41 * Manglytyg huggles Pink 10:41 Call me Pinkgirl for now I guess? 10:41 Do you even have the DLC creepy? 10:41 Yeah. 10:41 I got all the DLC's. 10:41 that strange shakey thingy was spooky as a 8.9 earthquake 10:41 Are you level 80 10:41 Ah. No. 10:42 Lord Harkon was boring. 10:42 sp00keh skareh skeletonz 10:42 Well that's the problem 10:42 Spooky eh.. 10:42 Harkon was pretty fun. Though it could've been better. 10:42 then someone said that spooky shakey thingy triggered a "small tsunami" 10:42 Be a level 80 10:42 ok 10:42 lag 10:42 then people say it was a eq magnitude 9.0/8.3 10:42 K. 10:42 He was more boring than Miraak. 10:43 Why is the Earth coming to an end more quicker than I thought it would? 10:43 but i just found this right now 10:43 I mean, come on. Miraak is the very first Dragonborn" 10:43 wat 10:43 pootus? 10:43 >" 10:43 https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/2015_Illapel_earthquake 10:43 btw anybody wanna add me on Steam? 10:43 * AnimatronicHurricane screeches 10:43 * Dremora Stormcloak hugs sister Zoey 10:43 is on my way to school 10:44 Thought he got pulverized by the Dragonborn and got his soul taken by Hermaus Mora 10:44 I think I already did add you on Steam. Not sure. 10:44 im a brothre nao 10:44 Does that mean.. 10:44 Ben I thought your homeschool 10:44 you did 10:44 Ah ok 10:44 Exactly, Jedha. 10:44 I asked everyone else 10:44 I was on a earthquake? o3o 10:44 it got changed 10:44 cus parents are r00d 10:44 Hermaeus Mora is my favorite Daedric Prince. 10:44 nao ima go 10:45 welp pink 10:45 * Manglytyg hugs pink 10:45 ill be back around 2:15pm 10:45 Hermaus Mora:I will give you the knowledge to defeat Mirrak with a price 10:45 "Earthquake 8.9" 10:45 My fav person atm 10:45 >with 10:45 *for 10:45 My fav Daedric Prince is Sheogorath. 10:45 My second is Jyggalag, then Sheogorath. 10:45 Pink i just watched yesterdays news episode 10:45 Who's Jygglag 10:45 And what did they say? 10:46 Jyggalag appeared in Oblivion. 10:46 8.9 magnitude earthquake strikes chile 10:46 Then Tsunami 10:47 Jeez that is a large earthquake Anima 10:48 around 7 54 pm 10:48 ...Now I want to play Skyrim. 10:48 I got too many mods :T 10:49 I adore the music on my profile 10:49 * Pinkgirl234 goes to SOundCloud 10:50 spoopy pink 10:50 it was 9.0 to be fit 10:50 No Mangled here, then? 10:50 Unfortunetly not mir 10:51 Hrm. 10:51 She was here earlier 11:23 Megatron x Galvatron 11:23 * Manglytyg strokes Scary instead 11:23 cringe attack 11:24 Imagine that Ark 11:24 I imagine Pink x Mangly.. Turns out to be evil... 11:24 Um no 11:24 I am imagining that right now. 11:24 Uh nope 11:24 I am not to be shipped with any user 11:24 yes you are bot. 11:24 Also Mangly's got a gf so that ship is invalid 11:25 Not really. 11:25 And I don't like being shipped with other yourself unless it is my gf Raven 11:25 but what if it wasnt?! 11:25 Hey Scary 11:25 Shipping can never be invalid. 11:25 * Scaryreader12 squeaks 11:25 see 11:25 * Manglytyg cuddles Scary 11:25 Creepy has all the points 11:25 Creepy is spot on to be honest 11:25 * Golden Freddy Golden explodes 11:25 Hi Night Raid Akame! 11:25 Nope noep nope noep eope 11:25 Mhm. 11:25 Hey. 11:25 Hey NRA 11:26 * Golden Freddy Golden runs off 11:26 Just call me Akame. 11:26 Ah ok 11:26 * Night Raid Akame smiles. 11:26 * Manglytyg licks scary o3o 11:26 nope nope noepn oempsdjm 11:26 * Golden Freddy Golden .exe has crashed 11:26 * Scaryreader12 ;-; 11:26 ...Akame. As in the Akame? 11:26 Uh, Whats wrong with Golden? 11:26 Jedha PM 11:26 Scary are you ok 11:26 o3o 11:26 WAAAAAAAAAAAAAIT 11:26 Yes. 11:27 Hmm.... 11:27 could you be the "Akame Kimoyizdhaudijshduadhusdiahihiji 11:27 * Golden Freddy Golden .exe has stopped working 11:27 Tatsumi, told me he was here, but i don't see him. 11:27 * Manglytyg noms scary's paw o3o 11:27 God damnit Golden. 11:27 * Scaryreader12 tilts head 11:27 Stop getting malware in your system. 11:27 Cute bunny 11:27 I kent 11:27 I am prone to viruses when I am being stupid. 11:28 So... You're always prone to viruses? 11:28 * Pinkgirl234 kicks a tree down 11:28 Heh. 11:28 maybeeeskijdfisjofd 11:28 lol the wild mangly getting bitten by scary while mangly is toturing it 11:28 * Golden Freddy Golden .exe has crashed again 11:28 lol 11:28 Damnit. 11:28 I am not wild 11:28 and I am not really toturing Scary :P 11:28 * Night Raid Akame sighs. 11:28 * Golden Freddy Golden .exe has to be rebooted, Reboot now? 11:28 Tatsumi, you lier. 11:29 Said you'll be here. 11:29 * Manglytyg doesn't reboot Golden 11:29 * Scaryreader12 sucks on my paw o3o 11:29 Nope 11:29 * Manglytyg hugs scary o3o 11:29 Creepy halp 11:29 Hmmm. 11:29 Reboot. 11:29 Oh well, seems Leone and Tatsumi isn't here. 11:29 Sigh really Creepy 11:29 * Golden Freddy Golden explodes 11:29 okay then that's fixed. 11:29 * Scaryreader12 eats a lollipop o3o 11:29 Yes. Mangly. 11:29 Really. 11:29 * Night Raid Akame goes back to cleaning Murasame 11:29 * Manglytyg eats a lollipop too o3o 11:30 and that is how you reboot, with style. 11:30 Hey, Bonnie. 11:30 *Zetta is waiting to be written 11:30 Hi 11:30 Scary come give me a hug 11:30 Bye 11:30 ELLO HUMANS 11:30 Humans? 11:30 * Bonniewuvsyou throws pie 11:30 Hello.. Whatever species you are. 11:30 Hmmm. 11:30 I gotta ask Leone about that. 11:31 Well... 11:31 *A Gigantic Beam hits Akame 11:31 * Night Raid Akame dodges. 11:31 I wouldn't consider myself a human. 11:31 Zetta:Fools! 11:31 Hiyyyaaah! *takes another branch down with her bare arm* 11:31 * Manglytyg hugs pink 11:31 I would hug Golden but meh 11:31 * Golden Freddy Golden .exe activates "Human.mfp" in Creepy's computer 11:31 * Pinkgirl234 hugs her friend 11:31 the computer has been hacked. 11:31 Oh great... 11:31 huehuehue 11:32 /em hugs golden too 11:32 * Soundwave The Decepticon Communications Officer slaps Pinkgirl 11:32 huehue 11:32 NO,PINKGIRL 11:32 It seems we have a infestation of humans in the systems. 11:32 DON'T DESTROY BRANCHES 11:32 NOW GO TO YOUR CORNER 11:32 * Golden Freddy Golden explodes 11:32 Sigh lol 11:32 MANGULEH NU 11:32 Initiate Human Extermination Protocol 3.1 11:32 Sounwave 11:32 No need for that Creepy 11:32 I am training myself 11:32 That doesn't sound good. 11:32 * Soundwave The Decepticon Communications Officer kills Creepyinvestigator 11:32 NO,CREEPY 11:32 DON'T KILL HUMANS 11:32 NOW GO TO YOUR CORNER 11:32 *Zetta's daughter,Petta appeared 11:32 XD 11:32 But I don't have a corner. 11:33 I DON'T CARE 11:33 NOW TIDY YOUR ROOM 11:33 Not even a bedroom corner? 11:33 OR YOU'RE GROUNDED 11:33 * Golden Freddy Golden .exe spams "Failure.mpg" in Creepy's computer 11:33 No Bedroom Corner 11:33 Ghestis PM 11:33 Ostrich Monitor does not approve. 11:33 that's twice the work. 11:33 * CreepyInvestigator releases a small army of tiny ostriches. 11:33 wat 11:33 Awww 11:33 * Soundwave The Decepticon Communications Officer slaps the ostriches 11:33 NO,OSTRICHES 11:33 Baby ostricjes! :[[]]3 11:33 NOW GO TO YOUR NEST 11:34 AND TIDY YOUR ROOM 11:34 Because ostriches are frikkin terrifying. 11:34 You're goin' searchin' on the Internet. 11:34 OR YOU'RE GROUNDED 11:34 Okay, Soundwave, chill with the caps. 11:34 Sound, calm yo tits.. This isn't home ec 11:34 it is home 11:34 Don't minimod. 11:34 * Soundwave The Decepticon Communications Officer *derp face* 11:34 and I failed at realising I failed. 11:34 * ostriches 11:35 Yo Jillips 11:35 Yo. 11:35 you just woke up? 11:35 Golden. 11:35 wot 11:35 You got the fail malware again. 11:35 * Pinkgirl234 hugs Jeleeps 11:35 yeah but. 11:35 I'm not crashing... 11:35 * Scaryreader12 eats a carrot 11:35 * Manglytyg gives scary a carrot 11:36 * Pinkgirl234 flips the tables 11:36 Not yet, no. 11:36 Youtube stahp lagging1 11:36 >1 11:36 * Soundwave The Decepticon Communications Officer flips the table back at Pinkgirl 11:36 * Scaryreader12 eats the carrot 11:36 no,pinkgirl 11:36 then that means, that the Malware has a Malware. 11:36 don't flip your table 11:36 now go to your room 11:36 and tidy the room 11:36 * Pinkgirl234 destroys it with a kick 11:36 Hi! 11:36 Hi GJ! 11:36 Imma do your glitter text now 11:36 Hey Guilfrod 11:36 Okie dokie. 11:36 heeeeeeeeeeeeey 11:36 eyyyyy 11:36 pinkgirl,you're grounded for destroying the table 11:36 * Scaryreader12 o3o 11:36 Hey Weegee 11:37 It seems like Nightmare Freddy was the first nightmare to be changed. Oh Scott please I'm not next. ;_; 11:37 Sounwave 11:37 Fun Fact 11:37 wat 11:37 You are not my father 11:37 i am 11:37 Weegee. 11:37 i am your father 11:37 okay then, brb.. I just noticed I was nosebleeding. 11:37 Skittles. Nao. 11:37 because i'm darth vader 11:37 Dude 11:37 i was joking 11:37 I ain't Luke Skywalker 11:37 :P 11:37 I'm watching Marvel's The Avengers: Age of Ultron. 11:38 why do people not take jokes anymore? 11:38 * Scaryreader12 puts on Darth Vader mask o3o 11:38 Oh God. 11:38 * Scaryreader12 eats a Snicker's bar 11:38 I take jokes XD 11:38 Saying "Marvel's: before a title gives it that logo smacking or something. 11:39 Like...they have to say the word "Disney" before they name a film's title. 11:39 I hate that. 11:39 @Dark Fredbear http://glittertextmaker.info/glittertext/donez/z55fbf7c8e6c9e.gif 11:39 can't talk much 11:39 Ikr. 11:39 Nobody can talk anymore. 11:40 Iron Man is kickass in this movie. 11:40 Weegee? o3o 11:40 Why isn't Spiderman part of The Avengers? 11:40 gtg,ugh 11:40 * Pinkgirl234 pings Dark Fredbear 11:40 Bye Weegee! o3o 11:40 Thanks! I'll use this for now. *smiles* 11:41 * Scaryreader12 pokes Mangly 11:41 Will you now GJ 11:41 * Manglytyg pokes scary back 11:41 we've killed chat 11:41 * Scaryreader12 o3o 11:41 @Dark Fredbear http://glittertextmaker.info/glittertext/donez/z55fbf86b05813.gif 11:42 ..or not 11:42 :[[]]3 11:42 Cute 11:42 Done. 11:42 * Soundwave The Decepticon Communications Officer gives Scary a carrot 2015 09 18